Dissapearances
by GreysIsMy4ever
Summary: Meredith Grey is 17 and is a talented dancer at her mothers dance academy but does not have the easiest relationship with her parents. how does she get through her teenage years and what will happen when she dissapears? Mainly revolves around Meredith. deals with bullemia and kiddnapping. first time writer PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

"_Disappearances happen in science, disease can suddenly fade away, tumours go missing. We open someone up to discover the cancer is gone, it's unexplained, it's rare, but it happens. We call it misdiagnosis, say we never saw it in the first place, any explanation but the truth. But life is full of vanishing acts. If something that we didn't know we had disappears, do we miss it?"_

"Dammit Meredith! Why can't you ever do anything right? I'm so ashamed to call you a Grey sometimes!" Meredith's mother Ellis Grey said.

"More like all the time" Meredith grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I've told you time and time again that if you have something to say speak up, so do you have something to say?"

"No, mother" Meredith replied while looking down at her tatty old dance shoes. Ellis scrunched up her face making lots of tiny wrinkles form across her forehead.

"You are so ungrateful, you know I don't have to stay back with you after class to try to make you into a decent dancer" her mother said. Meredith could feel the words cutting through her skin and into her heart as her mother continued speaking.

"I know mother, I'm sorry" Meredith tried her hardest to make her apology sound sincere. Ellis looked Meredith up and down before replying.

"Meredith, have you put on weight?! What have I told you about self control, you will never follow in my footsteps if you look like that!" none of this was new to Meredith, she had heard it time and time again, at least this time it wasn't in front of her usual dance class. Meredith wondered if her mother would ever approve of her as a dancer or even worse as her daughter. Not only was her mother an amazing dancer but she was also a talented neuro surgeon which meant that Meredith rarely got to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was silent and peace full but as soon as they got into their driveway Ellis started again.

"Meredith if you can't control what you put into your mouth then I will. You are not eating dinner tonight!" Meredith took a sigh of relief when her mother said this as dinner was her least favourite meal of the day. Come to think of it Meredith didn't really enjoy any meal. Ellis was at the hospital a lot and choreographing dancing in her spare time so there wasn't really a lot of time for 'mother daughter bonding'. "Meredith I have to go into work tonight, you will be fine here I'm assuming?" it was weird for her mother to tell her she was leaving and ask if she'd be okay as generally she'd just leave.

"Um, yes mum I'll be fine" Meredith said.

"No dinner remember! And do some school work your lagging behind" and with that her mother was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith settled down to her desk to start her school work, she was ahead in everything and top her class but still that wasn't enough to make her mum proud. Ever since Meredith could remember she had heard about how embarrassed her mother was of her and how her academic achievement put shame on the family name. All she ever did was try to make her mother proud. She wanted to become a surgeon just like her mum when she grew up, not because her mum was an inspiration but because she had spent so much time at the hospital as a child waiting for her mum to finish work. After 2 hours of school work Meredith got up to stretch her legs. She felt her body wandering towards the bathroom and her mother's words still ringing in her ears 'have you put on weight?' 'I'm ashamed to call you a Grey'. She knew what she was about to do was wrong and how she had promised herself that yesterday would be her last time but her mother's words were stronger then her own will, like her mother said she had no self control, if only she knew it had nothing to do with food. She knew todays one wouldn't be pleasant as all she had eaten was a mint her friend Christina had given her. Meredith stuck her fingers inside her mouth and down her throat and left them there until she felt her insides coming out. Her tiny frame convulsed and her stomach lining began to rip and blood poured out from her mouth. She had been pro Anna for about 9 months now so she knew her stomach would start becoming weak. Her last meal was three days ago at lunch and only because her friends would start asking questions if she didn't eat every two to three days.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith decided she would have a shower and wash the day off her when she heard the front door open. She just assumed it was her boy Derek and so she quickly cleaned up the evidence of her earlier purge and wandered down stairs. She turned into her lounge room and expected to see a 17 year old guy, with an amazing body, perfect hair and mcdreamy eyes that could melt any girl's heart, but instead she saw a tall, broad man with a dark and squinty face.

"Oh, you're not Derek" was all she could say, she was frozen and so was he.

"Um, I knocked, there was no answer, the front door was unlocked, I assumed no one was home…" the stranger stuttered.

"Yeah, I was in the bathroom, I, um, yeah" Meredith was just as bad as forming a sentence as he was.

"This isn't how it's meant to go, I rob you, you come home, you're not supposed to be home while I rob you" said the man.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I can, um, just leave" Meredith replied hoping it would be that easy to get out of this.

"NO! You can't go know, you've seen me I'll have to take you with me, it's the only way" Meredith didn't have the energy to argue or even act scared, so she just stood there and waited for him to take her away. He snagged his "goodie" bag over her head and placed his fingers on the pressure points on her neck. She felt the darkness claim her and fell into his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow gosh, my head" was the first thing Meredith said when she woke up, she went to rub her forehead and realised she couldn't move as her hands were tied to a chair. She looked down and saw that her legs were also tied to the same chair so that there was no way she could get out, not that she would have had the energy to try anyway. "Hello… is anyone out there" Meredith yelled at the yellow painted door. Yellow was such a happy colour she couldn't imagine a person stealing a girl who had a door painted yellow. She saw the handle move and slowly the tall man she had seen at her house appeared, he didn't seem so dark and squinty now that he was in the light, he had a rounder face and lots of freckles on his cheeks.

"Um" he paused to clear his throat; maybe he was just as nervous as she was. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked her.

"No thank you" replied Meredith.

"Oh okay then" he said softly. She honestly didn't think that he had prepared much else to say so she decided she would have to take the lead.

"So what are you planning on doing with me? You can't keep me in this room forever" she quizzed him.

"I'm waiting for a mate to get back to me" he replied quickly and fluently, it sounded like he had rehearsed that line way too much.

"Oh okay, well can you just keep me posted?" She finished. He looked confused, like he didn't fully comprehend what she had just said.

"Why are you not afraid?" He asked. He left after the silence became awkward and he realised that he was not going to get an answer from her and she was left alone in the cold small room filled with lots of half empty boxes and a yellow door.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like a lifetime before he came back to the room, "You hungry yet?" he asked her with a plate of hot food in his hands.

"No thank you" Meredith replied again.

"Okay we'll I guess I'll just leave it next to you in case you get hungry later" he told her.

"Is there anything I can do, it's pretty boring just sitting here waiting for our 'catch ups'" she asked him.

"Um well you can go through these boxed if you like?" he replied, unsure if that was a good idea.

"Okay, but first can I ask you something?" Meredith replied softly.

"Um, okay" he stiffened his posture and prepared for a question that he had no idea how he was going to answer.

"These boxes are they full of the stuff you have stolen?" she asked. He had that startled look on his face again as if he wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"Well, some of it is and some of it isn't" he stated. Meredith looked into his eyes and noticed how uncomfortable he seemed.

"Now can I ask you a question?" He asked her.

"Sure" she replied willing to answer almost any question he could throw her way.

"How come you asked that question? You could have asked anything and yet you decided to ask about my burglary offences".

"I was curious" she replied with a grin on her face.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" he quizzed her.

"You haven't stolen a lot of people have you?" She quizzed him back. He stayed silent while he untied her feet first then her hands.

"I would give you reasons not to try to escape but I don't think that you would try to anyway…" and with that he left the room. Meredith never touched her food and instead got started on her task and had unpacked only 5 boxes before she had no energy left and collapsed onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

He found her a few hours later breathing deeply on the cold hard ground. He felt sorry for her; he couldn't believe what he had done to this poor girl. His quiet sobs woke Meredith up.

"Are you okay" she whispered.

"What, your awake, um yes fine thank you" he replied quickly while wiping the tears away. She sat up and stretched her back.

"Have you eaten since you have been here?" he asked her wondering if she just didn't trust him.

"Um no but how long have I been here?" She replied.

"Close to 48 hours" he answered. This shocked her, 48 hours and what her mother probably hadn't even noticed!

"Please eat something" he said compassionately.

"No thank you" she replied once again.

"Why, dammit, how come you won't eat?!" Now he was starting to sound like her mother, the raised tone and cursing was one of her mother's favourite qualities.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not hungry" she said softly.

"You will eat something" he yelled as he stormed out of the room. This was the first time Meredith felt scared of him and what he could do. He stormed back into the room with a toasted sandwich and forced it into her hands, "eat it!" he yelled in her face.

"Why?!" she replied, "How is me not eating affecting your life?" He felt threatened by her and replied.

"If I ask you to do something you do it okay?"

"Okay" she replied and took a bite.

Half an hour later she had finished and he was still sitting in front of her watching.

"Okay I'm done" she said.

"Good, thank you" he replied.

"Um would I be able to go to the bathroom, I really need a shower?" she hoped he would say yes as she had obeyed his orders.

"Um, okay just wait" and he left the room to return with the same bag that he had put over her head at her house. "You um have to wear this though".

"Okay" she agreed. He placed the bag over her head and led her to the bathroom.

"Okay you can take the bag off now, just knock on the door once you're done" he said as he closed the bathroom door and left her alone in the room. She could feel the sandwich turning in her stomach and her mother's words again whispering in her ears 'you've put on weight' 'I'm so ashamed of you'. She turned on the shower to cause a sound barrier from what she was about to do. She stuck her fingers down her throat and felt all the food she had just consumed came up. It came up easily along with spots of blood. She took a sigh of relief once she was done and got undressed and had her shower. He had left her with some of his old clothes, a ratty t-shirt that was way too big for her tiny body and some sweat pants that dragged along the ground when she walked. By the time she had dressed herself she had completely forgotten that she was being held captive somewhere and walked straight out of the bathroom and into what seemed like a living room. She stood frozen when she realised what she had done.

"I, um, sorry, forgot" was all she could manage to spit out of her mouth. The guy was not alone, there standing next to him just as astonished as Meredith was a tall, skinny, dark haired woman.

"Um, whose that" the woman asked narcissistically.

"What, I um, she's my cousin, Meredith..." he looked at Meredith with alarming eyes.

"Yeah, um sorry, I should have introduced myself, um sorry that I interrupted" Meredith said shyly not sure of what was going to happen next.

"I should go" the tall woman said and turned to the man and planted a kiss on his hard uninviting lips.

"I'll walk you out" he replied. Meredith's mind told her to run, she could have easily escaped or even told the woman what had happened and she would be free but her body didn't move and her mouth felt like it was glued shut. The man stormed back in to the living room and went off.

"What the hell! This is what I get in return for giving you privileges? Far out get back in the bathroom! Get the hell out of my sight!" Meredith ran back to the safe bathroom and slammed the door shut; she sat there on the cold tiled floor sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

Meredith woke to a light knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry Meredith, I didn't mean to yell at you" she heard the man say from the other side of the door. She was astonished that this guy could be so mean but in the end still be more caring then her own mother. "Please come out, look I've made dinner and we can just chill on the couch and talk out this situation we've gotten ourselves into". Meredith slowly opened the door and walked out to stand face to face with him.

"Chill out yes, dinner no, but first you have to tell me your name!" she replied with a grin.

"My name…" he pondered for a moment and then replied "you can call me Sloan" Meredith was almost certain that his first name was not Sloan but it was at least a name.

"Okay Sloan" Meredith started "our situation". Sloan cleared his throat and turned to her before replying.

"This situation isn't good, you can't leave here which I hate because I was never meant to take you anyway". She looked into his deep brown eyes and sensed that this was not going to end well for her so she quickly changed the conversation.

"So, has your friend got back to you yet?"

"My friend?" he replied unsure of what she meant.

"Yeah, the one you were waiting to hear back from…"

"Oh, yeah, my friend, um, no not yet". He turned on the news and went to grab his dinner while Meredith sat quietly on the couch. They sat there silently watching the news for the next half hour until Meredith started up the conversation again.

"Will I ever get to go back home" she asked softly. He stared into her deep bluey green eyes and didn't know what to say, if he let her go he would face serious charges but he didn't want to hold a teenage girl hostage for life.

"Meredith if you don't mind me asking what is your family like?" She did mind him asking but felt that if he knew more about her it may guilt him into letting her go home one day.

"Um my dad is inexistent and my mum is busy" Meredith stated.

"Sisters, brothers?" He asked.

"No, only child" She responded.

"What do you do outside school?" Sloan continued firing questions at her.

"I'm a dancer, not a very good one according to my mother who is a goddess in the dance industry"

"A goddess wow she must be something special"

"Yeah, well she would know" Meredith grumbled.

"And your mother, she doesn't except you?" Meredith felt her walls closing in; she put on such a tough exterior so that no one would ever know how she really felt.

"Um, my mother does her best"

"Okay, and your father, he just left?"

"My mother is very strong willed and my father was weak, he didn't fight hard enough for her, for me" Meredith could feel her eyelids filling with tears and tried to cover them up.

"I'm sorry" Sloan said "I, ah, didn't mean to make you upset" Meredith's back stiffened.

"I'm not upset; I'm fine, thank you"

"Okay then and your lack of eating what that came from your mother too?" that one hit a nerve and she totally flipped.

"You don't know anything about me, my mother or my eating habits! How dare you!" They sat in silence until it became uncomfortable.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Doesn't matter" he replied "I'm just glad to see you still have some fight left in you" And with that he got up and took Meredith into the room with the yellow door, "try to get some sleep" he said before he closed the door. Meredith sat on the chair that she was once tied to and felt alone. How could she come this far but feel as though she had no one? If only Christina was here, she would know exactly what to say!


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith felt like it had been for ever that she had been in Sloan's house, every night they would watch the news and eat dinner together. Meredith would usually just move her food around her plate until Sloan was finished his. She was granted 2 bathroom visits a day and used them both for purging. She had hardly eaten anything since she had been there and a few times Sloan had commented on how run down and thin she looked, but she just shrugged his comments off and changed the subject. By now every time she threw up blood would come out, she hated it but it was so addictive! Sloan finally caught on to what was happening and made her bathroom visits shorter so that she wouldn't have time to do anything unpleasant. He tried to make sure that she ate something every day but most days he was unsuccessful.

"Hey Sloan" Meredith started.

"Yes Meredith"

"Um how long have I been here for?" she asked him.

"2 weeks now" he replied. She didn't feel the need to respond as there was nothing she could say that would make him let her go.

"Sloan" she started again "what is your story?"

"My story" he replied confused.

"Yeah, your mum and dad?"

"Um my mum was very sick and died when I was little and my dad was a mean drunk" Sloan answered.

"Oh, I, um, sorry" Meredith said startled by his openness. "And brothers and sisters?"

"2 brothers who went into foster care when they were 3 and 1 sister who ran away when she was 15"

"Family sucks" Meredith concluded.

"Yes it does" Sloan agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night Sloan came into the room that he kept Meredith in and told her he was going out and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Meredith decided this was a great time to finally finish unpacking all of Sloan's stolen items and then decorate the room nicely so he could be impressed when he got home. Meredith finished in perfect timing as she heard the front door slam shut and Sloan yell something at someone outside. Sloan stumbled into his corridor and fumble opened the yellow door to where Meredith was.

"Hey Sloan" Meredith said "how was your date?"

"You wanna know how my date was" Sloan stumbled on his words and his feet and it was obvious to Meredith that he was drunk; "you wanna know how my date was? My date was friggen fantastic, it was, and you need to go now. Come on lets go" He is really drunk Meredith thought as she watched him walk towards her "why aren't you scared of me dammit" he yelled in her face. She could smell the bourbon off his breath and wanted to walk far away from him. "Be scared of me!" He yelled as he swung his arm up and hit Meredith in the face, just under the right eye.

"What the hell Sloan?!" Meredith yelled.

"You scared of me now?" Sloan asked.

"No, I'm just pissed off" Meredith replied angrily.

"Well maybe you should be scared!" Sloan said as he grabbed her shoulders and smacked her head against the hard brick wall.

"Ow!" cried Meredith, She could feel the back of head getting warmer with blood. Meredith had no energy to fight as he again hit her head against the brick wall; she saw stars and felt Sloan's strong hands grip her body before the darkness claimed her. She woke to the sound of humming and felt like was in a dark confined space and realised it was the boot of a car when she felt a jerk underneath her. The boot opened and there was drunk and angry Sloan staring at her. He dragged her out of the car and tossed her onto the ground. "Sloan calm down, what happened? We can sort this out" Meredith pleaded with him.

"No, Lexi just left me and I need you out of my house and out of my life and unfortunately this is the only way"

"No, please Sloan, it's not, Lexi will come back"

"You don't know! You don't know anything, what you're bulimic because you think your fat? And yet your all skin and bones, you can't take a compliment, maybe that's your mothers doing and your family haven't even noticed you have gone missing!" Meredith knew that everything he said was true, that her life was based around lies and misfortune.

"I, um, I try" Meredith said sympathetically.

"What?" This was the first time Sloan had ever heard Meredith open up.

"I try, to become bright and shiny, but I'm not okay I'm dark and twisty" Sloan grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled her closer to the edge of a cliff which was overlooking the ocean.

"Do you think I would have trouble pushing you off of this if I didn't like you? This is so hard because to me you have become family" He was still slurring his words so Meredith just agreed with whatever he said. "No this isn't right, I'm not, I'm not a killer" this was tearing him apart and he was about to lose it.

"Just stay calm okay Sloan even though our situation is not ideal we can work it out" Meredith told him slowly.

"Nope, no time, I have to, I have to make a choice, and it's me or it's you"

"What! No Sloan, please take me! Please" Meredith begged him.

"Dammit Meredith shut up" Sloan took a step closer to the edge and Meredith ran towards him begging, sobbing, praying that he wouldn't take that final step. She grabbed his waist and through her tears she tried her strongest to be stronger then he was, to stop him from falling over the edge. But her tiny frame could not hold such a built man and she found him slipping out of her reach. She tried desperately to hold on to him, to plead with him, but nothing she could say would save him now. As he began to slip away Meredith felt herself loosing balance and as she tried to steady her position the rock under her left foot moved sending them both over the edge. Meredith felt like she had been falling forever and even though she knew this could be her last memory on Earth she wasn't afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith was lucky to escape the rocks at the bottom of their fall but Sloan was not, he had fallen head first into the rocky edge and Meredith assumed he had died instantly. Meredith fell into the fierce waves and could barely get her breathe for one second before she got thrown under. The under tow dragged her away from the rocky edge where Sloan laid lifelessly. She tried to swim but it was too hard. She tried to find air but it was useless. She thought for a split second, why? Why was she trying so hard to fight, to live? What's the point? So she gave up. She stopped trying and let her body become a part of the water. She no longer felt the need to struggle and her life slowly became a distant memory as she was swept into the darkness.

"_Like I said disappearances happen, pains go phantom, blood stops running and people, people fade away. There's more I have to say, so much more, but, I disappeared."_

To be continued…..


End file.
